Son Beedel-chan
by Cell
Summary: Videl gets a name change.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon. 

Notes: Technically, the last part was supposed to be the final one, but I got some reviews that told me to do otherwise and continue. 

If your reading this and wonder why Gokou is alive, this is set right after the evil Buu got killed when Gokou was back to life.   
(All of my other fics are set during this time too) 

Also, this is no longer done in just Gohan's POV. Now it's Videl's, Gohan's, and that girl that sits next to him in the class he has with Videl, Eliza (Thanks to "AnimeAngelVidel" for the name, I got it while reading one of her fics). Sharpener, that diesel guy that used to sit next to Videl, also has some thoughts. 

If you are wondering who those other two people are, they are Gohan's friends from Orange Star. Think of the girl that sits next to him (Eliza) as if your looking at Mrs. Briefs. Think of Sharpener (don't ask me why he's named that) as a tall and blonde Vegita.   
---------------------------------------------------------   
Gohan, Eliza, Sharpener, and one other kid (who we'll name Joe) were sitting at a lunch table eating various foods. 

Joe was looking at Gohan with amazement, for he's never seen Gohan eat before. Eliza and Sharpener weren't really interested because, of course, they're used to seeing Gohan inhale food at an incredible rate. 

The teenager is sitting right next to Gohan, so occasionally some food particles make their way over to him. 

"So he does this ev......", Joe never got to finish his sentence. He dropped his fork on the table and just stared at the beauty that just appeared before him. (expect me to start going into detail) 

_If this doesn't work, nothing will._ "Hi everyone, Gohan-ch...kun," Videl waved to everyone at the small table. 

Sharpener looked up, his eyes bulged out of his head and he dropped his fork just like Joe. _Gohan is one lucky bastard._

Eliza looked up, then smirked when she saw her best friend. _It's about time._

Gohan was still eating and didn't notice Videl. 

_How dare he ignore me!_ "Gohan-kun!" Videl yelled over to him. 

Gohan finally looked up. _Is that Beedel-san?_ "Hi Bee...Beedel-san." He put down the bowl of rice that was almost finished and gazed at her. 

"Do you like?", Videl asked him. She was wearing a VERY tight light blue tank top, a blue skirt so short, that would put the girls in Sailor Moon to shame, and some brown leather sandals. She was also wearing blue lipstick and her eyelashes were curled. 

"H-h-h-hai. Ummmm, why are you..._Beeeeeeeeeeeep_......."   
----------------------------------------------------------   
Videl looked at her clock as the constant ringing was interrupting her sleep. _ DAMN! That dream was just starting to get interesting........Ohhh well, might as well get ready for school._

She got up out of her bed and slowly trudged over to the bathroom to take a shower. _That chat over the phone with Gohan was great! I still can't believe how sweet he is._

Last night, after Gohan finally went back home, the two talked. Gohan spent the first two minutes yelling to Videl about how Chi Chi needed to stop bothering him. Because, when he got home, she was on him in a second asking him why he got back so late.   
She even went so far as to ask him if she should be expecting grandchildren. 

While the two talked on the phone, he sweet talked Videl constantly. She was glad they weren't using a video phone or the embarrassment of having a completely red face would have been unbearable. Gohan also told her about Eliza's questions during literature class. (He may have been love-sick, but he was still aware of what was going on around him.) 

_I wonder if I should wear something like that...just to get Gohan's attention........Nah, I already have him. There's no need to have dreams like that anymore._

Videl took a quick shower and prepared for school.   
----------------------------------------------------------   
Eliza looked between two of her best friends at their lunch table. She tapped Sharpener on the shoulder and said, "They make a cute couple." 

Sharpener snorted, "It's disgusting." _That bastard! Videl was giggling like that to ME before he came._

What he was referring to was the constant giggles Videl produced whenever Gohan tickled her. 

"Hehehehe. STOP! Were making a scene," Videl said in between giggles. 

And that they were. The few surrounding tables were glancing over there more than just on occasion. The girls that were sitting there had hearts in their eyes. They thought it was so "cute". The guys looked at the two in disgust. They were angry at Gohan for taking the attention of their girlfriends or crushes away from them. 

Gohan was still scanning for more ticklish spots on Videl. He found one more at the base of her spine. _Try to keep your hand from going any lower. _"Do ya like this, huh? Do ya?" Gohan continued with no intention of stopping. 

Videl had enough, "Stop! I told you everyone's looking at us." She pointed to the surrounding tables. Videl had to keep from having another fit of giggles.   
------------------------------------------------------------   
One of the girls that witnessed the display of "cuteness" looked at her boyfriend in anger. 

"Why don't you do things like that with me?", she asked. 

The guy was suprised, he didn't expect to get a verbal reprimand over something so trivial. "What!?! All he did was tickle her." 

She turned her back to him, "I'm not talking to you." 

"What the hell did I do?" 

"I'm still not talking to you." 

"But what did I do?" He was starting to get irritated with his girlfriend's attitude. 

She snorted, "Nothing, that's why I'm not talking with you." 

Now most guys at this point, would put the blame on Gohan. But, he is used to things like this with her so he shrugs and just sits and waits for her anger to dissipate, which it always does.   
-----------------------------------------------------------   
"Gohan! Dinner's ready!" Chi Chi yelled upstairs. 

Gohan ran downstairs as fast as possible with Videl in tow. They went to Gohan's house as soon as they got out of school to "study" in his room. 

Chi Chi raised her eyebrows in suprise. She didn't know that Videl came inside with him. 

"I wonder what those two were doing upstairs? Oooo, I'm probably going to be a grandmother." Chi Chi cheerfully followed the two into the kitchen.   
-----------------------------------------------------------   
"Beedel-chan, could you pass me the ketchup?", Gohan said in between bites of his food. 

The Son family, plus Videl, were eating the numerous hot dogs that Chi Chi prepared. Gokou's wife was constantly looking between her son and Videl. Gohan didn't notice because he was eating (nuff said), but Videl was starting to get uncomfortable. 

That -chan that Gohan added to Videl's name made Chi Chi unable to contain her excitement. "I see you've changed from the traditional 'Beedel-san'." 

_Oops_ He got up and whispered into his mother's ear, "Okaasan! Please don't embarrass me in front of her. We can talk about this later if you want. But not NOW!" 

Chi Chi quietly nodded. Gohan went back to his seat that was right next to Videl. The family continued eating 

Goten finished his ninth hot dog and was about to start his tenth when his curiosity got the better of him. "Oneechan? Are you and Videl-san getting married?" 

Gohan nearly choked on a bite of food. "Goten, we'll talk about this later." _At this rate, I might as well just announce to every one about me and Beedel-chan right now._

Goten shrugged and continued the arduous task of beating Gokou in an hot dog eating contest he got challenged to. 

Chi Chi decided to talk about something other than Gohan's marital status. "So Gohan, when did you and Videl get here? I didn't see you two get in." 

_Finally, a regular question._ "Ummm, about ten minutes ago." 

Chi Chi nodded. Then they continued eating in silence except for Gokou and Goten. Needless to say, Gokou easily won the contest.   
-----------------------------------------   
"Gohan-ku...I mean -chan. Sorry, force of habit," Videl told him. _Stop making a fool out of yourself!_

"It's okay." _Try not to look too long Gohan._ He took one last glance at Videl's chest. _That I'll hold you for a few more minutes.....hopefully._

The two of them were sitting outside on the walkway of Gohan's small house. He was constantly trying to get a glimpse of any part of exposed skin on her body. Though it was starting to turn dark, the temperature was too much to ignore. Videl only wore a tanktop and shorts, so there was a lot of exposed skin on Videl to glimpse. 

"Okay. You better expect us to 'spar' on a regular basis." _He thinks he's slick...does he really think that I don't notice._

_Oh DAMN! I don't want to bruise that...nevermind. I'll just go easy on her like I did last time._ "Oh, okay. When do you want to spar next time?", Gohan asked sullenly. 

"How 'bout right now?" She looked at him slyly. 

"But tomorrow's Saturday. I always spar with Piccolo-san on Saturday. I want to be in tip top shape," Gohan said to her. 

_What kind of sparring does he think I mean? _"Not that kind of sparring dummy," Videl giggled,"I mean 'sparring'." She finished the last part with a seductive tone. 

_Ohhh, now I get it._ "Hai!" Gohan put on his best goofy grin. _I thought we were going to call it "studying"._

With that, the two "sparred", quite aggresively.(I used that word a lot, didn't I.)   
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Twenty minutes later, Gohan walked back inside of his home. Videl flew to her house alone, much to the protest of Gohan. 

Chi Chi saw her son and smiled slyly. She whispered to herself, "Look at his hair. It's even messier than normal. And his shirt is torn. My little boy is so grown up." 

Chi Chi then said to her son with a happy smile, "Gohan, you were out there with Videl for quite a while. What were you two doing?" 

_Think fast!_ "We were sparring." _Stupid!_   
_--------------------------------------------------------------------_   
  



End file.
